Prisoner Of Ice
by Collette Rivers
Summary: Another chance to get home backfires and brings division amoungst the Six Young Ones also has a bit of pairing for H&S fans. Would greatly appreciate commentssuggestions as it's my first Fanfic.


**Prisoner of Ice**

**Chapter 1**

Venger looked down from the grey misty sky on the valley below from the back of his Nightmare and took in the scene before him. A large group of Orc soldiers were trying to fight off Dungeon Master's Young Ones. He resisted the urge to go down and fight them himself; instead reasoning that soon he would get to deal with them personally, because as always, a group of Orcs were not really any match for the six.

"Eric! Duck!" Hank fired an arrow in the direction of the Cavalier, sending two Orcs flying backwards into a pile of rocks on the valley floor.

"Ha! When will those Orcs learn not to mess with us!" Eric cried. He jumped back just in time to avoid colliding with the dark form of the Acrobat as she landed next to him.

"Make you jump Cavalier?" She grinned, and then without waiting for his reply, sprinted off to deal with another one of Venger's approaching minions.

Finally, as the last few Orcs were fleeing chased by a few golden arrows fired by the Ranger for good measure, the six young ones re-grouped.

"And don't come back!" Bobby the Barbarian called after them.

"Mmmeaahh!" Uni echoed.

Hank quickly did a head count to make sure they were all still together. A quick glance to his right showed him that Sheila had just reappeared out of nowhere, lowering the hood of her cloak and Presto was firmly placing his hat back on his head. He'd already heard Bobby and Uni just behind him, and on his left he could see Diana and Eric approaching.

Hank then shifted his gaze towards the mountainside where he could see the Castle of Alyria carved into the mountain face. He gripped his bow tighter, grimacing at the fact that it was one of those occasions that they had were knowingly walking into danger. He hated leading his friends into these situations and as usual, the familiar feeling of responsibility he felt for all of them settled upon him making his heart heavy.

"You ready to do this Hank?" Diana asked him.

"Sure, it's a chance to get home right guys?" he answered encouragingly, looking round at them all.

"Yeah" Presto murmured and Sheila smiled encouragingly at him. No one else offered anything. Hank didn't blame any of them for their lack of response. The Dungeon Master had appeared as usual without warning at sun set last night and given them instructions about a possible new way home. Hank had to admit that although this was news that they wanted to hear, it was only met half –heartedly. Even Eric who, when given the chance, was so quick to complain about how he wanted to "get out of this hell-hole for good" wasn't as excited as in the early days. A couple of destroyed portals together with too many lost opportunities later mostly due to the one and only Venger, had all been the cause of them still trapped here. It was probably too much to ask of them to even pretend to be as enthusiastic as they should have been. Sheila had perhaps looked more positive than the rest, but even that hurt to see her getting her hopes up.

"Deep within the Castle of Alyria, seek the Crystal of Ice" The Dungeon Master had told them. "It has the power to send you home, but be careful, for the power of Ice is colder than you can imagine."

As usual, the newest riddle from the arch mage was met with confusion and frustration from everyone and Eric didn't hold back his opinion. Hank hoped this would be the final trial in this world. They were all physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted from their time already spent here and were becoming extremely tired of this Realm, which seemed only to serve as their prison. Silently they made their way towards the cliff face.

Those cursed pupils of Dungeon Master must not get that Mirror! Venger knew they would have defeated his Orcs, but they were quicker than he expected and were already heading towards the cliff face.

Venger thought quickly. The Castle of Alyria was deserted. Nobody had inhabited that place for centuries, at least not since he'd been was alive and he was nearly certain that the six Young Ones wouldn't know that, unless the Dungeon Master had told them so. This could work to his advantage.

Venger pulled on the mane of his black steed and Nightmare flew towards the Castle below.

"I can't go another step!"

"Come on Eric, just climb" Hank told him even though he secretly agreed.

The cliff face was almost impossible. The rocks were sharp and the sun was setting enveloping their surroundings into shadow. He stopped climbing to look at all of them. Diana was making the most progress above him, and even though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine her usual look of determination as she pulled herself onwards and upwards.

Presto and Eric were behind, and Hank could see the sweat glistening on their brows. Presto had stopped to fan himself with his hat. Eric slumped against the rock face next to him red-faced. Bobby and Sheila were just below him. The young boy helping his unicorn whenever he could, while his older sister keeping a watchful eye over him as usual. Hank couldn't help but notice the way the setting sun picked out the flame coloured highlights in her hair. Then he forced himself to look away and concentrate on the task at hand.

"It's not much further guys, let's keep going!" He tried to sound enthusiastic in the hope of motivating them.

Eric did not reply, but a quick glance down below showed him that the Cavalier had started to climb again, with Presto brining up the rear. Hank turned back to the never ending rocks above him, and followed the Acrobat.

Finally, after another hour or so of climbing, they were nearing the top. The sun finally set, but the Realm's three moons shone brightly in the velvet sky and gave enough light enabling them all to see roughly where they were going.

Sheila could make out the outline of Hank and Diana already at the top. She could hear Eric complaining to Presto not far below while Bobby was just above her with Uni.

She hated him having to spend his childhood in this hellish place and would do anything to get him safely home. She watched her young brother climb steadily upward towards Diana and Hank and watched as Hank lifted a hand down and pulled him up over the edge. Bobby looked up to Hank and Sheila couldn't have found anyone better for her brother's role model.

She looked up at the three glowing moons. She hated this place, true, but when it was like this, with no Venger wanting to destroy them, no fleeing from the endless amount of monsters and dragons that the Realm supplied, it seemed peaceful, almost tranquil.

Lost in her own thoughts, she did not realise she was at the top until she saw two hands reaching down and being offered to her.

She looked up into Hank's familiar face and tried not to blush as she accepted his hands and let him help her climb onto the rock ledge with the others.

She smiled her thanks at him, even though she was sure they both noticed that he didn't let go of her hands straight away.

"Hey guys" a voice called from below them. "Can someone just give us a hand here?" Diana went over to the edge and saw Presto and Eric struggling to pull themselves up. She grinned at them and lowered her extended javelin down which Presto immediately grabbed hold of.

"Doesn't look very welcoming does it?" Presto commented when he was standing beside the others, wiping his glasses on his robes.

The front door of the castle was huge and looked like it was made of thick wood. In the centre of was a large brass knocker.

"Guess we'd better knock guys" Diana suggested. It was too high up to be reached by any of them, at least well over 2 feet above Hank's head. Making her way towards the doors, the Acrobat pulled out her javelin again and let it extend. She then hooked the glowing jade weapon underneath the base of the brass knocker and lifted it, then released it. It fell against the thick doors with a deafening crash that sent vibrations through all of them.

A moment later the doors swung slowly open. All six of them hesitated.

"Well, we're certainly not getting any closer to home standing out here" Diana broke the silence and made to go inside. Hank put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait, I want to be cautious going in there" he explained "Eric, you come up front with me, Diana and Bobby, take up the rear and all of you have your weapons ready".

When they'd all changed positions, Hank drew an arrow on his energy bow, and they all stepped over the threshold.

They were in some kind of hallway. There was a huge flight of stairs opposite them which lead up to the next floor. Suits of armour and tapestries lined the hallway and in between these, candles burned on cast iron candle sticks all along the walls and combined with the energy bow's light cast even more shadows around them.

From what they could see, it was obvious nobody took care of the place. There was a layer of dust over everything, including the floor.

"Look's like nobody's been here in years!" exclaimed Presto.

"They should certainly fire the cleaning crew!" Eric commented as they stepped further into the castle.

Venger watched the Young Ones from the balcony on one of the upper floors. All was going according to his plan, but he had to take this slowly, unlike his usual approach of going straight for what he wanted, and blowing everything up that stood in his way. This plan needed careful consideration if it was going to be executed properly. He moved back further into the shadows, still contemplating his next move.

"This place sure is spooky" Sheila commented eyeing a pair of stone gargoyles that sat either side of the staircase. They reminded her of the ones she'd seen in The Lost Tower and she shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body, and moved closer to the others.

"Yeah, no telling who - or what - lived here" Hank commented.

"Uh guys…" Presto stammered pointing towards the staircase "I think whatever it is, is still here! Look!"

The others turned and looked in the direction the Magician indicated. A figure was gliding towards them from the shadows.

Instinctively, all six of them took up a stance ready to fight if necessary. As the figure drew closer, it appeared to be almost floating on thin air. It was extremely tall with a long cloak that covered its whole body including its face.

"It looks like the third ghost in a Christmas Carol" Bobby whispered.

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt that he's full of all that Christmas cheer!" Eric replied sarcastically, raising his shield a bit higher.

The hooded figure stopped just short of a foot away from the Young Ones.

"Who are you?" Hank asked, with his bow glowing from the arrow he was holding. "We're looking for the Crystal of Ice. We were told that we could find it here."

The figure said nothing and Eric was just about to give another sarcastic comment when it raised its head and nodded.

Still keeping his arrow drawn, Hank made ready to question it further, when the figure turned slightly and beckoned them to follow.

Hank spoke quickly and quietly to the others.

"Guys, if this is our way of getting out of here, then I think we're all willing to try. But until we know for sure exactly what this thing is, just be careful." The Young Ones followed the gliding figure down the corridor. Unknown to the six children, beneath its hood, two red eyes gleamed wickedly.

The hooded stranger led them up the winding staircase and along a landing towards the east wing of the castle. The corridors up here were lined with more suits of armour and paintings covered in dust.

The air seemed to be getting cooler in this part of the castle and Presto pointed it out.

"Well, I'm guessing they don't have any central heating in this place Presto." Eric told him. Presto, despite the heavy atmosphere, grinned back at him, and they continued to walk in silence.

Hank had noticed the change of atmosphere too, and was just about to ask where they were going when the figure suddenly stopped walking and appeared to be staring at a huge tapestry that hung on the wall. It raised its cloaked arm and the tapestry rolled itself up to reveal a hidden stone passage way. Immediately the group was hit with a blast of icy air from its shadows. Their guide slipped through soundlessly and disappeared into the blackness.

"Come on guys" Hank encouraged "But stay close together. I'll go up front with Bobby, Diana and Eric you watch our backs. Let's go."

He didn't have to tell Presto and Sheila what to do. It was easier to keep them in the middle, especially Sheila as her cloak was only a defensive weapon. But nevertheless he reminded himself, a weapon that he was extremely grateful that they had. It not only had assisted them, but it was also peace of mind to Hank that it could protect the pretty redhead. It hurt every time he had to order her to fight, or send her into one of Venger's castles. Not that he had much choice, and Sheila could be pretty determined herself. Once she'd made up her mind about something, she stuck with it. But also, if he was completely honest with himself, he put her in the middle to keep her safe more than anything. He didn't even allow himself to think of what it would do to him if he lost her.

Following Hank and Bobby, Presto kept close to Sheila. Although as a group they'd been through a lot and grown together since being in the Realm, Sheila was the one that Presto felt completely comfortable with. She was sweet and trusting and had never laughed at his awkwardness.

As they walked deeper into the passageway, the cold air got stronger. After climbing up an endless flight of stone steps, they found themselves on a large circular balcony surrounded by the stars and the velvet midnight sky. It was so high up, the ground below them was impossible to make out.

At the edge of the balcony in front of them was a stone pedestal. Resting on top of it's flat surface was a crystal sphere.

The six young ones stepped towards it half hoping that this would be what they were hoping for. They'd finally be on their way out of the Realm.

Sheila looked deeply into the Crystal. It was roughly the shape of a geography globe. It seemed to glow intensely from the moonlight and the light from Hank's energy arrow that was partially drawn to give them a better view of their surroundings. Something about it gave her a wary feeling, although, she thought reasonably, everything made her uncomfortable in this place.

"So, how do we use this to get back home?" Bobby asked.

The hooded stranger turned towards them. The red eyes beneath the cloak seemed to glow brighter with each breath it took. Any minute now, he would claim the Crystal of Ice and the accursed pupils, and his only nemesis in this realm would be at his mercy, especially the red haired beauty.

"You don't!" He cried, flinging his cloak to the floor. A familiar figure stood there in robes of black, red and grey.

"It's Venger!" Bobby cried.

"You will not defeat me anymore!" Venger cried "This Crystal is mine, and you will never see another day in this Realm again!" Firing bolts of lightning from his hands, the Young Ones defended themselves.

When Sheila recalled this scene from her memory later, it was as if the next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion. Venger managed to give them the run-around for a bit, until the Cavalier deflected one of Venger's fireballs and it rebounded into the Crystal. There was the sound of glass cracking, and the whole Crystal exploded outwards. Instinctively, Diana and Bobby dropped to the floor of the cavern with Uni enfolded in the young Barbarians arms, whilst Sheila and Presto were protected by force field that Eric's shield offered. The Ranger was not so lucky, and was caught in the explosion. The blast of crystal and fire seemed to surround him for what seemed like forever. Then there was the sound similar to that of lightning flashing and a blast of light which made everyone cover there eyes. Then as quickly as it came, it vanished and there was nothing.

The silence that followed was almost deathly quiet. Venger recovered first and seeing the Ranger lying unconscious nearby, seized him and mounting his Nightmare, flew off into the night sky. Sheila felt her voice leave her as she tried to cry out.

As Venger left, the wind seemed to die down and there was a tense silence that hung all around them. The air was cold and nobody seemed to want to say anything, they all stood there trying to make sense and grasp what had just happened. Then Eric put it into words in true Eric style.

"What the hell was that!" He exploded "One minute we're standing next to this guide, and then that thing turns into Venger, and then bang! In like, twenty seconds, he's gone and dragged Hank off with him!" His voiced cut through the velvety-dark silence.

Twenty seconds! Sheila silently repeated. It had felt a lot longer than that and she unwillingly let the whole scene replay in her mind in slow motion. She could see the Acrobat reacting the quickest. Her reflexes were like lighting. And Hank, an arrow ready before she'd even begun to realise what was happening. But he'd not been quick enough to avoid what had happened. None of them had really. She looked at each of them, particularly Bobby. Apart from the initial shock and looking extremely windblown, they at least didn't look injured.

"Why couldn't you have shown up just a bit earlier!" Eric was suddenly shouting, shattering the silence again. Sheila didn't understand, but then forcing her gaze from her brother, realised he was talking to the short figure of the Dungeon Master.

"Like before Hank got whisked away with Venger!" He continued "Or before we followed Venger through this castle! Or… Or before Venger shows up at every portal and ruins every single one of our chances of getting out of this hellish place!" The Cavalier was livid. His dark eyes were glinting fiercely at the small old man.

"I am sorry that things turned out this way" The Dungeon Master told him "But anger will not bring the Ranger back Cavalier."

"Yeah!" the Cavalier spat back "Well neither will standing around her listening to your damned riddles either!" He made to go on but was stopped when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Dungeon Master, what happened to Hank before Venger took him?" Diana asked, still keeping her hand resting on Eric.

"Is Hank hurt?" Bobby asked.

"For the moment, he is unharmed. However, you must find the Ranger" Dungeon Master replied "He is not hurt in the way that you might think. But if you don't find him soon, he could hurt you more than you could ever imagine. The Crystal of Ice is a cold and powerful thing. If you don't release him from the Ice that has him and his heart prisoner, and from Venger, his soul will be lost forever and he will never be the same again. But remember, only when you can reach the heart, can the soul be found."

"Well, how about telling us which one of Venger's Castle's to go and start searching! Or how the hell we're going to find anyone with a heart and soul in this place!" Eric couldn't resist shouting. "Don't just leave us with a load of useless information as always!"

The wind started to pick up again.

"The Ranger's heart is growing cold" Dungeon Master told them over the wind "Seek your friend in a Castle in the heart of the mountains." A strong surge of bitterly cold wind caused them all to close their eyes and turn their backs to its harshness. As soon as it had started it stopped.

"Don't tell me…" Eric said before reopening his eyes.

The five Young Ones and a little unicorn were now alone on the balcony.


End file.
